The Last Year At Hogwarts
by HarryLuva93
Summary: The Sequel to Harry Potter And The Relative Of Lord Voldemort! Don't worry people but I got another sequel for you! Alot more romance though! It's going to be mature for you teen people because it might have something you all might not want to read about.
1. Summer's Party

(Hi I'm the author of this GRAND, well okay so whatever you think of it, story! If you haven't read the other one then it might be good if I tell you. A beautiful fifteen year old girl named Kali (Okay! so it is my name... but I can't help it if he's hot! . ;) who's really a relative of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Well, not blood luckily! That's just how it starts in the beginning. It spreads through the school and unexpectedly she arrives in Gryffindor common room. She's shy at first but when the Yule Ball comes around Harry has the courage to ask her to the dance. They... Er Kiss and soon find out Sirius is alive! Yay! And save him and who else gets together? Hermione and Ron! New characters too! But you'll have to read to find out!)

Kali opened up the balcony doors from her new huge room and smelled the fresh air. Looking around, she noticed a room right across with a balcony that nearly linked. She didn't notice Harry who was watching her from his bed. Kali smiled as she looked around and started to walk away when Harry opened up his balcony doors. Kali turned around as Harry gave a small smile.

"Hi," said Harry as he took a few steps onto his balcony and put his hands on the rail.

"Oh... Hey."

"I... I live with Sirius. This... This is my new room. He stepped aside so Kali could take a glance but she kept her head down.

"Umm..." Kali began but was interrupted when she saw the mailman put mail in the mailbox, tipped his hat, smiled and left. She glanced at him and turned around going to get the mail. Harry did the same. There mailboxes were next to each other so they both moved at the same pace. Harry tried and make her smile but wouldn't budge. They both opened the only letter they had and on it said...

"Malfoy Mansion?" Kali read aloud.

" 'You have been invited to Malfoy Mansion for a Party...'" Kali stopped and gasped. Harry turned his head from reading.

"What?"

"Er..." She pretended to cough. "Bug..." Harry gave her a confused stare and finished what she was reading.

" 'Tonight at seven to midnight. Sixth to Seventh years are invited. Bring your mask. Dancers will be there. Draco Malfoy'," finished Harry, "I wonder why he invited me..." He turned around to find Kali walking away.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Where are you going?" Kali was about to answer when...

"Harry!" Lupin said from the front door. "Come in! Have dinner with us! Sirius already came in for dinner." He smiled and went inside with Kali behind him. Harry shrugged and went inside.

"Harry," whispered Sirius.

"Oh hi-" but Sirius pulled him into a room.

"Lupin and I know about your break up. You want to get back together right?" _You think? _Harry thought.

"Yeah-"

"Well what you have to do is pull out her chair."

"What?"

"Just do it. Be a gentlemen."

"Uh... Okay..."

"Listen to me your dad got the ladies but this girl... She's different. And believe me I'm best friends with your father." Harry nodded as Sirius pushed him into the kitchen were there was already food on the table and Kali was just about to walk over to her chair when Harry grabbed it and pulled it for her. Kali looked at him in amusement and sat down confused. Sirius winked.

"I love that... That tree you have outside Lupin," Sirius began as he brought his food outside.

"Oh yes that's the acrabara uh... Ya that's it!" Lupin started to make up names. Kali stared silently as Harry scooted his chair closer to her. Sirius was staring through the window while Lupin was arguing about why they shouldn't interfere with love lives. Sirius shushed him as they watched them eat.

"So... It's a nice... uh house..."

"Uh... It's not mine." Kali said. Sirius snapped his fingers and turned around leaning against the wall.

"Snap... How do we get them back together..."

"We're not suppose to be in their love life, Sirius."

"I'm his godfather what do you expect me to do?" Lupin sighed and decided to help.

"Is it better without the orphanage?"

"I guess so..." Kali didn't dare look at Harry because they were "broken up".

"Uh... Do you like your room?" Sirius was listening to everything he said. He wasn't doing a very great job...

"It's so far so good." Kali didn't dare look at him...

"Do you like Lupin?"

"Remus?" Kali gave him a glance.

"Yeah, he's great."

Harry looked at Sirius for help and Sirius sighed. He signaled for him to come into the backyard. There

Harry stared at Kali who was busy eating and entered the backyard that both houses shared so there was no fence except around the two houses.

"She's pretty tough to get." Sirius said.

"Now she is."

"I heard her say something about me," Lupin interrupted.

"Oh she said you're great."

"Great? I got Brilliant from Harry!" Sirius rubbed in.

"She just came, Sirius." Sirius looked back at Harry.

"There's that party right?"

"How did you know?"

"Everyone is talking about it. Malfoy is definitely not a no one." Lupin said aloud.

"Somehow I know they're going to have beer..."

"Sirius! You want me to get her drunk?"

"Just a little..."

"But-"

"I don't think she cares if she looses a couple brain cells. I've lost ton-"

"But you're... different," said Lupin. Sirius glared at him and turned back to Harry.

"Just... Play with her a little." Seeing the look on his face he shook his head.

"Not like _that _Harry. You know what _I _mean!" Harry nodded...

"The party has just begun! No parents!" Seamus said opening... Was that coke or beer? It was one of them. And drank it in one gulp. Harry entered the Mansion to find a house elf taking his coat off.

"It will be a hot one in there, sir. No telling what's going on in there. Parents are out to let you know."

"Uh... Thanks," said Harry glancing back and seeing that Malfoy was turning on a stereo and blasting a song (yes it's an american song but I don't know Englandish songs haha that sounded funny okay back to the story) called Run It! (heh heh...) Malfoy looked as if he had a beer in his hand and Pansy seemed to be... Enjoying herself...

"Harry! Over here!" Harry looked around to see who it was when he saw Ron waving his hand and smiling. (Must've taken a couple sips...) He had Hermione's arms around his neck. (Must've gotten her drunk too haha) Harry changed looks and walked over.

"Enjoying the party?" Harry asked as Hermione gave a flirty wave and blushed.

"You bet." Ron said.

"Hey you have your own party... While I go find Kali..." Ron gave a small smile under his mask before Hermione crashed her lips into his. Walking throughout the huge room Harry found a couple that looked like...

Darian crashed her lips to Calvin's (Calvin is Cedric Diggory's cousin). Calvin broke the kiss because someone came out of a closet and said, "Seven minutes in heaven. Your turn." The boy's hair was messy and the girl's lipstick was all over her chin. (eh...) Darian gave a small giggle as Calvin took her hand and shut and locked the door. (Ooo... Wonder what _they're _doing? ; haha) Lots of couples were kind of drunk. Some walking towards empty bedrooms. Some dancing, other people who didn't have a "partner" were just yelling and dancing.

Someone tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and he nodded taking a mic from his pocket.

"The dancers are here!" People cheered. But Seamus, kinda lost his hearing.

"Strippers? WHAT?" Malfoy gave a laugh as the lights went black and a couple were on. Color lights flying everywhere. Three guys were on stage all wearing hats. The song run it started again and they started dancing. The middle one was dancing smoothly. The others doing the same. Boys were in the back waiting for their song to play so they could dance with them.

Malfoy, although he was drunk became suspicious about the guy in the middle. The face seemed a little familiar although he was drunk and it was dark.

The next song called The Call by the Backstreet boys. (It's a little strange) And when the middle guy was singing they all took off their clothes to reveal their true identity. Girls. Three of them except the middle one didn't take off her hat. She was embarassed. To be at her own enemy's house? When she was really invited and couldn't come because she had to be the dancer!

"I knew it!" Malfoy said aloud. Some people were shocked while others who where in the closet for more than ten minutes, couples whom were kissing, somewhere else, drunk, or just still dancing didn't notice and didn't care who it was. They would know later. The girls who were all interested in the "guys" gasped. Now the guys were staring.

Malfoy stared at the middle one. Why wouldn't she take off her hat? He knew that body from somewhere... (Ya... uh...) Harry thought the same thing too. Staring at her every move.

"Hold it!" Malfoy yelled and the music turned off which changed.

"I challenge you. Dance challenge." What was she going to do? Just stand there? She nodded her head. Hoping no one would notice her. Her team wasn't suppose to backfire on her like this. Not when her use to be boyfriend was there...

"Run It," said Malfoy as the song played once again...

The girl went first and the Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't that good but the girl beat him. Two to one.

"Now to reveal yourself." He said giving a smirk. He knew who it was now. She shook her head.

"Aww... Afraid?" Malfoy smirked. She grunted and slowly took off the hat.

The boys gasped as it was... None other that Kali herself. Harry stared. He knew it was someone he knew. Just couldn't put a finger on it...

"Now the real thing." Malfoy smirked as they danced and of course Kali won.

"Better luck next time, Blondie." Kali smirked and the boys went up to dance as Kali went down to change and dance and get a drink. Beer haha

Kali came out in a better top and new pants. Looking around and taking a sip of, well she didn't look just took a sip, and joined Seamus.

"Hey, you were pretty good out there." Seamus said.

"Ha, thanks."

"May I cut in?" Harry said. Seamus nodded starting to dance with him.

"Uh... I mean the girl."

"Haha I knew that. Good Luck." Seamus said hearing about the break up a month before. Kali gave a smile as Harry, not dancing as smooth as her but dancing, while Harry put his hands on her waist and moving easy to the music.

"Hey... You want a drink?" Kali giggled. (Yes she's high.)

"Anything for you." Harry gave a confused look and grabbed (what else?) two beers. Kali drank half of hers as Harry managed to gulp two sips. They put it down at the same time Ron and Hermione came over for drinks.

"Nice time huh?" Hermione asked with giggles. Ron gave a big smile lipstick on the side of his lip. There was a boom from the closet as some 7th grader opened the closet door. Darian fell down still kissing Calvin as he fell hard on top of her.

"I told you to get out thirty minutes ago!" Darian blushed and dragged Calvin to another room which was no problem at all as Calvin was already millimeters from her neck.

Kali giggled as she saw Calvin reaching for her.

"Hey, cutie. Do you want to go to a nice, quiet place like that?" Kali said as she made her index finger and middle finger like human legs making them walk up Harry's shoulder. Harry felt a tingle in his back. With the beer in him, he had no control over what was happening and would probably forget.

Kali had her arms around his neck now and Ron nearly spit out his beer. Hermione was laughing at Ron.

"Sure." Harry raised an eyebrow as Kali giggled and followed him to an empty room on the third floor.

"They got back together quick," said Ron looking at them but Hermione said, "I think it's just what they've been drinking." Ron nodded and covered his strong arms around her small fragile body.

Harry closed and locked the door as he lead Kali down to the bed. She smelt like beer but could smell her perfume through it. The beer smell seemed to go away once they were in that room.

"You smell good," he said. Not thinking what he was doing, not thinking that they were both drunk and didn't know what they were going to do, and not thinking that they were broken up he kissed her gently on the neck. Kali gave a giggle as she said it tickled. Harry sucking on her neck by now, (Uhh... Yeah we need some romance so uh if some people think it's too eww sorry...) and Kali's hand on his neck was pushing him forward so they could meet lips to lips.

Harry's kiss was more tense and harder now. He bit her bottom lip so that his tongue could enter through which made her give out a moan. Playing with her tongue he pushed her harder to him... Kali moaned as Harry's hands were sliding under her shirt.

The door knocked and Kali broke the kiss with Harry's hands halfway up...

"Anyone in this damn place?" It was Malfoy. Harry exchanged glances and dragged Kali into a closet.

"Pretend we're kissing in a closet." Kali smiled as Harry shut the door and pushed her up against the wall kissing her nonstop.

Malfoy opened the door as he heard Kali slam into the wall. He looked in the closet and found Harry pushing her against the wall. Malfoy smirked.

"Somehow I knew you two would be back together." Kali smiled and waved a flirty wave at him.

"Spin The Bottle is going to start soon. I would get down their unless you two want to play all day." Malfoy closed the closet door and then followed him downstairs. Everyone who was still there which was half with Seamus, Dean, Neville (somehow), Ron, Hermione, Darian, Calvin, Malfoy, Pansy, and the Patil twins and more.

Kali sat down next to Harry, whom was scooting closer to her playing with her hands. Other couples were staring as Malfoy was spinning the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until Ron got a little dizzy of looking at it and fell asleep on Hermione's lap.

"Kali."

"Huh?" Said Kali who was kissing Harry.

"You and..." The bottle span and landed on...


	2. The After Party

"Longbottom." Neville looked up shocked and blushed.

"Huh?" Kali said again as Harry stopped sucking on her neck.

"Longbottom and Horita. You're up first."

"Uh... I really like him but not that way..." Kali said.

"You have to kiss. In the closet. One. Then you can come out and suck on Potter's neck." Kali and Neville stood up embarrassed as they entered the closet.

"I'm sorry Kali, I don't want to do this if it's going to ruin your relationship."

"It's... Okay." She said as she kissed him gently on the lips. Neville enjoyed this because (I don't know if it was his first kiss but) it might have been his first kiss.

Neville put a hand on her shoulder and pushed them apart which for Neville felt like forever but for Kali felt like seconds. Kali blushed as Neville opened the door to Malfoy watching under the door.

"Okay, that's enough." Harry took Kali's hand and dragged her to the floor, again kissing her nonstop. He was turning into some animal... He couldn't stand to be without her. It was like she was his air.

"Horita! Potter!" Kali looked up as Harry stopped and blushed. Malfoy shook his head and spun the bottle. Kali smiled at Harry as Harry took her hand and rubbed it affectionately.

"Darian..."

"Potter."

"Huh?" Said Harry looking up and scratching his hair thinking he was in trouble for kissing her again.

"You Darian. Go." Harry got up gave a confused look at Darian and entered the closet. They didn't come out until three minutes later where Harry was scratching his head and Darian was blushing a bright red.

"What happened?" Kali asked after he sat down.

"It took a long time to kiss her. She wouldn't do it. But we _had _to so I forced her for one second and we finally barged out." Kali giggled.

After a few more people Ron said, "Man I'm going home. I'm tired." Hermione giggled and agreed and disappeared. Everybody left but Harry and Kali, while walking home they took a very long time. One light was still on and it was in Lupin's room. He was looking out side watching Kali and Harry walk. Kali holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Lupin smiled as he made the porch light turn on with his wand and turned off his light going to sleep peacefully.

Sirius was still up but pretending to sleep as he was watching out his window. Once he saw them he fell asleep.

"Let's go to my room," said Harry making Kali giggle as he tickled her sides.

Once in his room Kali dragged him down on his bed as Harry started kissing her everywhere...

"Mmm..." Kali said at one a.m.

"Harry..." Harry moaned as he was kissing her neck.

"I need to go to sleep. I need to go back." Kali looked out as Harry breathed.

"But it's cold out there. I can't let you go out there." He said pushing her to the bed and kissing her lips. Kali kissed him back but broke the kiss when she remembered that she had to go back.

"Just sleep here." He said taking a long shirt of his and handing it to her. It reached to her knees. She entered his bathroom and changed leaving her clothes there as she put the shirt on. Harry just put his pajama bottoms on when he saw her coming out.

Harry stared at her as she came out. The shirt was very short and was baggy. Kali blushed to see him staring at her up and down. Harry licked his lips as he took a step forward. She gave a small giggle and sat on the bed as Harry kissed at her neck putting a hand on her leg. Harry stopped kissing her while his hand started tickling her sides.

"Harry stop!" Kali said giggling in between. Harry tickled her more and more until she pushed him away and running away from him, giggling. Harry was following her around the room while cornering her. Kali gave more giggles... (Of course) As Harry kissed her neck leaving a mark.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist playing with the ends of "his" shirt. Kali smiled as his arms traveled her body. Kali moaned when his hands reached her chest and he was nibbling her ear.

"Kali..." He whispered her name. "Kali..."

"Hmm..." She giggled. He slid his hands around her waist and held her tight.

"Harry... I really need some sleep..."

"Mmm... Okay." He said. He didn't want her to go because the next day she would probably be back to normal.

"Just one more kiss," he said with sad eyes. She giggled.

"For you." She kissed him gently as he put a hand to her neck and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Now let's go to sleep."

"Mmm... Gosh my head hurts so bad..." Kali opened her eyes and...

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"What? What happened?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I SLEPT WITH _YOU? _" Harry slapped his head.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Why... Why am I dressed in your shirt?" He looked her up and down.

"You look great... Did that come out of my mouth?"

"I hope not." She said as she ignored him and walked to the bathroom to find all her clothes on the floor. Her bra and her underwear...

"Oh shit," she said getting dressed. Once out she threw the shirt on him. All he was wearing when he got up was pajama bottoms so he put on the shirt.

"Did... Did you get me drunk?" She yelled. Sirius awoke and looked out his window to find Lupin awake too.

"I handed you a drink?"

"You _what_?"

"_Yes,_ I didn't mean to."

"I think you did!" She yelled at him and walked out of his house and into her own bedroom wishing there were shades for her balcony see-through door.

"I heard it all," said Sirius as he saw Harry fall back onto his bed.

"You said it would be alright! _Alright, _Sirius and now she's pissed!"

"Women are hard, Harry-"

"I notice _that._"

"Okay, okay... Just... We 'conjured' a pool while you were over and... Go in the pool, and Lupin and I already have a plan. She's probably going to go in there so I would go out there now. Since... It's already eleven." He left leaving him to change.

By the pool and sitting on a chair just reading a magazine, he saw Kali with a towel in her hand come to the pool like Sirius said. She was in a bikini and sure she looked good... Hot maybe but why did he still have feelings for her? Oh duh he didn't want to be broken up.

She put the towel down as he watched her and slowly entered the pool. Harry did the same.

"Kali," he said. She turned around. Sure she was mad but she wanted to see what he was going to say next.

"If I swim to the end of the pool faster than you then you will be my girlfriend again. And if you win you don't have to but tell me if you are and when and if you aren't."

"Deal," they shook hands on it and on the count of three swam till the end of the pool...


	3. Is She Or Isn't She?

Harry's POV

_I can't believe she beat me. How the bloody hell did she beat me? _

"Okay... Now you tell me if you are or not."

"I might. I might not." She smirked.

"Please?" She sighed.

"When a person kisses you under the beautiful night sky in Hog. 5 years is when I will tell you." _What is that supposed to mean?_

Not Harry's POV

She walked away happy with herself as I was just... Sitting there, kicking myu legs in the water.

_Harry,_

_It's logic. You just have to figure out what each word means. "When a person kisses you under the beautiful night sky in Hog. 5 years is when I will tell you." Hog... I don't believe you would be in a Hog but it could be short for Hogwarts. I'm not sure about the 5 years though. Under the beautiful night sky. The Hogwarts ceiling. It's simple. She's not as smart as me but she give's simple riddles..._

_What would be in 5 years. Not sure if it will take that long to get back together but... Don't we have a five year reunion? I guess so... _

_I got it! She means when you are kissed in the middle of the Great Hall under the starry sky in Hogwarts, she will tell you if she wants to be together or not on our 5th year reunion._

_Hope that helps. And Harry, if you have a birthday party she might come. She _might.

_Hermione_

Harry put the letter away. His birthday was in tomorrow. Although this was last minute he asked Sirius to have a party,

"Sure, Harry but it means lots of party material." He stared at Harry. It wasn't like him to be a party guy.

"Wait... You want this party right?" He nodded.

"Or... Is it to get back together with... Kali?"

"I... Uh..."

"I thought so," he said sitting on a chair and sitting on it with the back in his front.

"Sit down, Harry," he said as he sat down. _I wonder if this will be my first lecture, _Harry thought as he took a seat down.

"We're going to get her, back. No matter how long it takes."


	4. Tell Him!

The party just began and Sirius lied about losing his wand and had to get actual decorations.

"Lupin, we want you to help," said Sirius he winked at him as he was trying to bring Kali over but said she might come.

"She's coming. Don't worry. She'll come." He said as they put real decorations on with a flick of his wand. It was 8 o'clock when the party started. Snacks, pizza, and drinks on a long table outside near the pool. Everyone was in the pool. Ron and Hermione splashing at each other as Ginny and Harry were trying to see who was the fastest swimmer. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Luna were all playing Chicken while the Weasley twins were diving in the pool.

Only one girl wasn't having the time of her life as she was staring out her window thinking of what to do.

"Kali..." A voice said behind her. She turned around to see a shadow come out of the darkness a wand in his hand.

"Watching your ex, eh?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" She said taking a good glance at him.

"If," he said ignoring the question, "You were to chose Potter between my son?"

"Lucius?" She said. She could have sworn it was Draco. Well, without the long hair.

"Answer my question." He said but to late...

"Imperio!" She jumped to the floor and twitched a little before she was forced up.

"The Malfoys, your knew masters, you will listen to them. Now _who_ is the one you choose?" She put his wand under her chin. Her face didn't show any expression although she was trying to say Harry but...

"Draco Malfoy. He is the hottest thing on this planet. Forever he will hold me in his arms."

"Good," he said as he threw her on the ground. She struggled to get up.

"You will obey all of the Malfoy's orders."

"Yes, sir." She said.

"You will act just like you have around Potter already. Angry. You will get good grades and especially pay attention to Professor Severus Snape. You shall listen to him as such. This time not fooling around in his class. Potter shall be your worst enemy. Although you are to attend the party. Talk normal, act normal. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mmm... Great." He was walking around her room looking through her journal and read aloud.

"'Dear Journal, Today is Harry's birthday and somehow I still want to go.' So you shall." He paused as he saw you twitch.

"Mmm... Still have feelings for Potter do you? Well, we'll just change that. However, the curse will never be broken." He laughed to himself.

"As if you could get to you true love." _True love... I have to kiss him... Oh please I don't want to be under the curse..._

"Hoping you could get away will you? I know you have that little voice in your head telling you 'go to Harry! Go to Harry!'" He said in a girl voice. He smirked.

"Oh, too bad. The exact happened to me. And that's what I'm going to do to you." You managed to murmur something.

"Say that again?" He said taking a step closer to her. She didn't want to say it again and lie but the exact words were forced out of her mouth.

"Is it just because of Draco or because of me being killed by Lord Voldemort?" He smirked at this.

"Unfortunately since Draco is so fond of you, the Lord has accepted this and will get married to him. Aren't you lucky?" _Lucky? Oh am I lucky! To ignore Harry for the rest of my life, do whatever Draco wants me to do, ugh... And... Act normal? I don't think anything will ever happen again... I hate my life..._

"Now go to the party," he said and disapparated. Once he left she felt as if she had a bad headache but it went away at the same speed it came. She fell to the floor falling gently asleep.

"What time is it?" She said as she turned the clock around to face her.

"11: 50? Shit!" She jumped off her bed grabbing a card and walked to Harry's house. They were counting down his birthday and was now 5 minutes till he was 17.

She came in at the last minute until Sirius saw her and walked over to her.

"Come in, Kali," he said as he moved her to Harry. There was a clock on the wall and when it was about down to one minute Harry pulled her away from the crowd.

"I'd just like to say I'm sorry." She stared at him. _Make it stop! Say okay I'm under the Imperius curse! _

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy Birthday!"

"First kiss for the the birthday boy?" Sirius said celebrating his birthday as he pushed her into him. There lips meet and Kali nearly fell down if it wasn't for his arms that he held her in. She felt a tingilng sensation as it spread through her whole body. He put a hand on her neck to stay like this forever. He broke the kiss seeing her gulping for air.

"Harry..." She managed to say. He listened intently her voice sounded scratchy and her face seemed pale.

"I'm under... I'm under..."

"Under what?"


	5. On And Off

"Shit," said Malfoy as he pointed his wand at her and yelled, "Imperio!" She blinked her eyes.

"What?" She said as she looked at his confused face.

"You were about to tell you that you were under something."

"Oh..." She lied, "Under... Under... You know what here you go." She threw him a card as she ran back to her house, missing Malfoy. He smirked. Once in her room, he saw her lie on the bed panting.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered to herself.

"I'll tell you."

"Huh?" She turned around her pupils becoming smaller.

"Draco..." She said as she hugged him tight.

"I missed you." _What the hell? What's wrong with me? Why is everything just... I can't believe I have to listen to his mind. _

_Kiss me, _said Draco's mind. Her lips were like magnets as she kissed him tenderly. _Harder. _She did as he... thought. _I could read his mind! Can he read mine...? _She waited a few seconds as he kissed her more and more. _Guess not. It's just hollow in there. _

_Not all... _He thought as he kissed her.

_How can you do that? _She thought amazed but was still kissing him with passion... Well, she wasn't doing it but it made her.

_Simple... Like this... French Kiss Me. _Her tongue was slithered into his mouth.

_Eww... Please none of that._

_As you wish... To let you know, I could turn it on and off. _

_How nice._

_Watch your thoughts, or I could do something that you will regret for the rest of your life. _She stared at him , no expression just staring waiting for what he wanted next...

"Get some sleep," he said and walked out of her room... Since he can't apparate he walked home alone.

_Fall asleep? How can I fall asleep? _But before she could think another thought she _was _put to sleep.

"Mmm..." Kali awoke rolling on her side and staring into... Harry's face?

"Evening."

"Evening?" She nearly yelled sitting up.

"You've been sleeping for a whole day now. Are you okay?"

"What? Fine, oh yeah."

"There's something wrong, I know it." He said. She didn't know what to do but he kissed her again. But this time she pushed him away trying to get something off her chest.

"Harry, I love you." He was shocked. _What did she say?_

"But, I'm under the Imperius curse. Whenever I kiss you I break it. Malfoy has gotten me under it. And-" _Tell him, go ahead and you'll pay. _She heard his thoughts.

"He's right outside. I love you, Harry. Wait for me." She said as Draco put her under the Imperius curse once more which was the last time he could have done it as Lucius gave him only 2 tries to put her under it.

"Hello again, Potter." He said as she took her hand.

"I'm planning to get married. Isn't that brilliant?" Harry was shocked. He wasn't aloud to do magic so he just stood there.

"She's soon to be Kali Malfoy doesn't that ring a bell?"

"No. It sure as hell doesn't."

"You better respect that attitude because she _might _not come back to you." He smirked and dissaparated.


	6. Back At School

"That's what happened?" Hermione asked after school in the common room as Harry was explaining the whole thing for the last time to everyone in the common room. They were back at school and Seamus kept on asking about every little detail.

"He just left?" Ginny asked interested who was sitting by Harry's side.

"Just left. Took her hand and apparated. Said they..."

"Were going to get married." Seamus finished.

"You miss her, huh?" Ron asked while having an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah... I do." He said staring at the ground.

"I miss her alot." Ron stared at the ground. Dean got up and started to shoo everyone away saying he needed alone time...

Quidditch matches never went right and without Kali there no one not even Dumbledore knew what to do about Lord Voldemort. She was probably on their side by now and Voldemort was hearrd to be killed already.

"His magic had backfired on him that day when we hit the spell on him and... He's no longer living."

Harry's mouth went wide open. Even Hermione and Ron were amazed when they heard this.

"Dead!" Ron yelled happily as he saw it in the Daily Prophet. He gave Hermione a kiss for celebration. Harry smiled. Yet sad in the inside... He didn't have no one to celebrate that wish.

Until one day in the sand, he could have sworn it said:

_Wait, for me love. _

Harry thought he could be a little hot but when it was signed, Kali, he knew it was something.

"Hallucinations, Harry. Or either she's trying to say what she meant. She's gonna come back." It was Christmas and Hermione was just opening a gift from Ron which was a necklace written on it was Hermy instead of making two necklaces with half her name on one and half the other.

"I guess so... But I don't know. How could she contact me?"

"Magic... Harry-"

"I know that Hermione!" He said with anger. He calmed himself down by opening a box of quidditch stuff from Sirius.

"It's just that... What spell could do that?" She shrugged her shoulders as she opened one from him...

"I can't believe you got hit in the face with Pansy-"

"Ron shut up," said Hermione who was helping Harry up from lying on the Quidditch ground with a black eye. Pansy was the new Seeker, following in Draco's steps. Dean was hovering over him with a broom in his hands. He was the new Chaser and a pretty good one to be exact.

"You okay, Harry?" He nodded seeing Pansy's crowd cheering as she one the Quidditch match.

"That was a nasty bludger," said Dean who saw Harry's nose start to bleed.

"Yeah, I notice as I was falling to the ground," he said sarcastically as Hermione dragged him to the Hospital Wing for the 2nd time that year.

"Again, Potter?" He sat down on a bed as she began to wipe away the bloody nose.

"Girlfriend getting you down?" She said. He started to wipe away the extra blood that was coming out.

"Drink this, it makes the black eye go away," she said as she handed him some green stuff... He took it as he gave it an unpleasant look and drank it in one gulp. But noticed it tasted horrible as he nearly choked.

"Careful."

"Easter holidays. Dad wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Burrow." He stared at him for a few minutes in disgust.

"Thanks, Ron but-"

"Don't give me no _but, _you're coming!"

"If he doesn't want to come, he won't. We're not in control of his life." Hermione said as she was walking by him.

She winked at him as they left leaving Ginny walking up to Harry. They were just entering the common room as Ron brought Darian up to the boys dormitory. Ginny had already filled her things up in the Prefects room next to Harry's.

"Hi, Harry." She said as they sat down on the couch.

"Hi, Ginny." He responded trying to force a smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Forget about it." He said as he looked into her eyes. He never knew she could be so caring. She kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"I'm always here when you need it." She gave a small smile. He smiled back, for once the whole year. Giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ginny." She blushed a shade of red as Hermione and Ron were watching sneakingly from the steps.

Ginny was cheering Harry up much more every now and then whenever they had no homework and especially on the Easter Holidays. He didn't exactly forget about her. But thought how she was doing every night. Wondering if Draco was about to make her her "snog" slave. (Get it? Sex slave? I just made is snog slave... Heh... Uh... Never mind.) Once he even got out of his bed ready to battle him. But felt as tired as an owl in the daylight.

Ginny thought they had a relationship till one day when Harry had another hallucination. He thought he saw a ghost in the air.

"K-Kali?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Nearly Headless Nick said aloud as Ginny was sitting beside him. She sighed. They probably will never have a bond.

The year was slow that nothing really exciting ever happened except Neville's toad dying and him getting a cat? Quidditch season that year was never as good and that Lord Voldemort was dead more people who were sad before were happier than Harry and his group put together.

Graduation wasn't ever so fun when Dumbledore shouted that one teen who was very strong to stand up to Lord Voldemort had disappeared.

"Let us have a moment in silence." They took a moment to think about the memories. A tear was rolling down Hermione's cheek as she looked down at her feet. Sirius was there and so was Lupin. Yet Sirius was dressed up in a girl's outfit and "body". (haha get it? body haha i crack myself up... heh... ok back to the story)

"We do not have any clue that she is dead or disappeared. But this information is know. Draco Malfoy who would have graduated here took her away." There were gasps and moans.

"We have no other information but would wish her good luck in the future if she is still alive _or _is in heaven." The graduation went on. But everybody acted like it was a funeral.

"Cheer up, Harry," said Sirius in his girl like voice.

"How can I? When she's dead."

"He didn't say that exactly," he said trying to cheer him up. He stared at him angrily and Sirius backed off.

"Harry," said Sirius once they were in the Gryffindor common room before the parents left.

"There are other women in the world, you know-"

"But not like her, Sirius! She was different! She was... She was mine..." He said trying to calm himself down.

"Calm down, Harry. There's nothing to get so angry about." Harry accepted Sirius's comforting arm.

"_Oh! _I can't leave you two!" Hermione cried as she gave Harry many kisses on the cheek. Luckily none on Ronald as he was giving a hug to Dean.

"Hermione... It's okay you can come apparate at my house anytime. Just not when I'm dressing." She gave a small smile as she gave him a hug that made him loose his breath.

"I think he had enough, Hermione." Ron said coming up behind Ginny who was saying goodbye to Harry giving him kisses on the cheek.

"Hermione," said Ron who was very nervous that he was going to be doing this. Harry was ushering him to do this for the past month. Ron got on one knee as Hermione was wondering what the heck he was doing. He took out a small box out of his pocket. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. There was a crowd by now and even Ginny let out a small tear.

Ron slowly opened the box up to reveal...

"A d-diamond ring..." She said as Ron asked,

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione's eyes tightened as tears were streaming down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Hermione. I love you, and I want you to marry me." The whole school was crowding around the two by now as Hermione let out,

"Yes!" Another yes was let out as Darian was putting on her diamond ring from no other than Calvin.

Ron put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips making the whole crowd cheer.

"Finally!" You could hear Dean yell. Ginny screaming in happiness. Seamus doing his whistle and Harry clapping as hard as ever... That ended the year. And that ended their last and _final_ year at Hogwarts... Tear Tear


End file.
